bleachfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
| image = 203px | race = Arrancar | birthday = 24 de Abril | gender = Feminino | height = 1,76 m | weight = 63 kg | affiliation = Nenhuma | previous affiliation = Exército Arrancar de Aizen | occupation = Nenhuma | previous occupation = ex-3° Espada | team = Nenhum | previous team = Espada | partner = Pesche Guatiche e Dondochakka Birstanne | previous partner = | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Gamuza | manga debut = Volume 28, Capítulo 245 | anime debut = Episódio 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Tomoko Kaneda | english voice = Colleen O'Shaughnessey | spanish voice = }} Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Nerieru Tu Ōderushuvanku), originalmente e incorretamente romanizado como Neliel Tu Oderschvank, é o ex-Tercera (três) Espada. Ela também é conhecido como Nel Tu (Neru Tu), e ela é uma pequena, bem-humorada, e infantil Arancar. Ela vive no deserto do Hueco Mundo com seus irmãos adotivos e ex-Fraccions, Bristtane Donodochaka e Pesche Guatiche, e seu animal de estimação, Bawabawa. Aparência left|185px|thumb|Verdadeira aparência de Nel Tu. Nel é um Arrancar do sexo feminino que tem olhos castanhos e cabelo verde curto. Em sua forma infantil, seus olhos são incrivelmente amplos, os caninos em sua mandíbula inferior são maiores do que o habitual, e os restos de sua máscara Hollow compõem um crânio que fica no topo de sua cabeça. Uma rachadura corre ao longo do lado esquerdo da máscara e quatro dentes do lado esquerdo do crânio são quebrados. Ela tem uma grande cicatriz que desce de sua testa para seu nariz e uma linha vermelha que se estende horizontalmente o rosto abaixo dos olhos. Sua roupa é composta de um vestido verde simples com um capuz que cobre seu corpo inteiro. Sua forma adulta é a de uma mulher com curvas acentuadas, seios bem grandes e longos cabelos azul-esverdeados, mantendo características semelhantes à da sua forma infantil, incluindo a cicatriz e a linha vermelha que atravessa o seu rosto, mas os seus caninos não são tão pronunciado. Seu vestido é agora é rasgado em uma saia e um top, e sua máscara de caveira é um pouco diferente, suas características aparecem mais nítidas e menos caricata com um par de chifres curvados, mas ainda faltam alguns de seus dentes. Um grande "3" está tatuado em suas costas, indicando que ela era a ex-Espada 3. Personalidade itchigo kurosakiA aparência de Nel está em contraste gritante com seu vocabulário, que contém uma série de frases e palavras bizarras não se poderia esperar uma criança tão pequena . Ichigo Kurosaki assume seus companheiros cabeças-ocas são responsáveis por isso. Durante a introdução Super Sentai de seu grupo que prefere o nome de "Thieves: Nel-Don-PE." Ela também parece falar com a língua presa em sua forma de criança, freqüentemente pronunciar "S" como "T". Nel e seus companheiros também representam estranhezas entre Hollows; embora a maioria dos Hollows sejam maus, Nel realmente teme Shinigamis, assumindo que eles são, de fato, os maus. Apesar de acreditar que Shinigami são maus, Nel desenvolve um afeição para Ichigo e segue-o em Las Noches. E quando ela retorna à sua forma física, apesar de crescer fisicamente, de alguma forma ela mantéteu ffidifd o criança sobre Ichigo, melhor-mostrado quando ela inesperadamente deu um abraço de urso depois de atacar Nnoitra sem perceber que Ichigo estava perdendo a consciência (embora de flashback do anime de acidente de Nel sugeriu que ela sempre foi um pouco infantil fora de combate). Como Nelliel, ela é muito mais madura, composta, lógica, sofisticada e inteligente do que sua forma de criança. Ela também é relativamente nível de cabeça em termos de como lutar, afirmando que se o pretexto para uma batalha é lutar por ódio, preconceito ou simples competição, como Nnoitra faz, então é meramente instintiva e animalesca, e que faz o oponente parecer "infantil", "indigno" e "não é muito um guerreiro". Embora Nelliel tenha provado durante seus últimos minutos como uma Espada de pleno direito que é "aceitável" quando se trata de vingança, ela não vê isso como uma razão para lutar. Ao contrário de muitos dos Arrancar, Nelliel é um pouco pacifista, e de acordo com seu Fracción, despreza entrar em combate, mesmo que esteja entre as fileiras superiores da Espada, a menos que envolva auto-defesa e proteger aqueles queridos ao seu coração. É por esta razão que Pesche e Dondochakka decidiram simplesmente se contentar com a sua forma de criança e banir-se de Las Noches. Ela se recusa a acabar com adversários mais fracos ou feridos, e para de lutar contra eles uma vez que estivessem com deficiência ou incapacidade, uma característica compartilhada com Kenpachi Zaraki. Como se verificou durante suas inúmeras brigas com Nnoitra, Nelliel é mostrada a ser relativamente calma e silenciosa quando luta, preferindo falar apenas quando perguntada, uma característica pouco comum entre a maioria Arrancar. Ela é até mesmo parece gostar de ler, geralmente é vista lendo um livro após suas missões ou esperando por Nnoitra acordar após a sua recente batalha. Nelliel do também demonstrou ser um guerreiro leal, respeitoso e digno de confiança, que diligentemente seguir as ordens de seu comandante, desde que o referido comandante tem provado o seu valor. Ela também é experiente, analítico, descontraído, bastante compassivo (geralmente em direção a seus amigos), bem-humorado em seu próprio direito, e exibe, uma atitude enérgica alegre quando fora de serviço. Relações Poder e Habilidades Mestra Espadachim: Nelliel é muito proeficiente em esgrima, confrontando inimigos poderosos como Nnoitra com facilidade Hiero:Como uma Arrankar, Nell possui a habilidade de endurecer a pele a altos níveis de rigidez, sendo capaz de defender a Zanpakutou de Nnoitra com os pés descalços Mestra em Sonido: '''Nelliel possui um alto nível de Sonido, conseguindo escapar com relativa facilidade dos ataques de Nnoitra '''Nel Shower(ネルシャワー,Neru Shawā): a saliva de Nell possui todos os tipos de propriedades curativas,assim,usando sua saliva ela pode curar o sujeito(a) Doble Cero: a capacidade exclusiva que Nell possui. Ela engole o Cero de algum outro hollow, e dispara-o de volta com força superior ao da explosão inicial, ou mistura o Cero que absorveu com o seu própio Chōkasoku (超加速): Nell pode acelerar os seus movimentos, algo que parece com o Sonído. 'Zanpakutou:' A Zanpakutou de Nell na forma normal, é uma katana com punho verde com detalhes em bronze, sua guarda possui duas saliências para cada lado, tem lamina prateada. Ela também possui uma bainha verde Gamuza (羚骑士(ガミューサ), Gamyūsa) Ao liberar sua Zanpakutou, Nelliel vira uma espécie de centauro, com uma pelagem acizentada da cintura para baixo ela cria luvas em suas mãos, e tem a habilidade de criar lanças Habilidades: Lanzador Verde(Lançador Verde): Nelliel atira sua lança no oponente com grande poder, no caminho até o alvo, ela começa a acumular um reiatsu verde, ao acertar o oponente, ela o perfura e o arrasta para longe Citações *''"Sim! Nell é uma grande masoquista, então não tem graça se eu não chorar enquanto sou perseguida!"'' (Nell Tu para Ichigo Kurosaki) *''"V...VAI LÁ ICHIGO! Ei! O que você está fazendo!? Você também precisa animá-lo! Não me venha com essa de 'Ahn'... Ichigo está lutando por você! E ainda parece que tem medo dele!!! Você não disse antes... que o Ichigo é uma boa pessoa?! Você está certa! Eu acredito nisso também! Esse Ichigo bondoso...! Partiu com tudo para cima do Ulquiorra só de ouvi-lo dizer o seu nome! Ichigo é um humano! E mesmo que ele vire um Shinigami, coloque a máscara e utilize esse poder monstruoso... não significa que ele não esteja sofrendo! É claro que ele está!! Mas o Ichigo está usando esse poder... por você... Ele está lutando com o corpo naquele estado por você! Se... SE VOCÊ NÃO ANIMÁ-LO... ENTÃO O QUE ACONTECERÁ COM ELE?!"'' (Nell Tu para Inoue Orihime) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Arrancar Categoria:Espadas